Avatars of the Suns: Devon
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: The crew of the Andromeda meet a very unusual guest. They find out what it's like to be around a young Avatar. New Chapters Up!
1. chapter 1

I had a thought of what it would be like if the crew of Andromeda got visited by another young Avatar. Think of it like a blue verison to a Purple Trance. The new Avatar is young and confused as she tries to learn how to do simple things. With the help of the crew, I think she'll learn a lot

* * *

Trance Gemini was walking down a corridor talking to Rommie, when the Andromeda started to shake. "Rommie, what's going on?" she asked her, as they fought to keep their balance when Seamus Harper ran up to them. "Harper?" 

"Trance," he answered as he crashed into a wall. "I don't know what's going on." Just then a bright flash filled the corridor and they looked in fear at a girl lying on the floor. "What is that going here?"

"I know her, I think," Trance said, as she knelt next to the girl's body. "She's so young."

"Who is she Trance?" Harper asked her, as he looked down at the young blue girl. "She looks like you used to." Just then the girl's eyes snapped open and Harper was shock to see that they were orange. "Holy crap. She's alive."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked them, as she slowly got to her feet, and they saw that she had a tail, just like Trance used to. "You do not belong here."

"Are you okay?" Trance asked her, as she took a step towards her, only to have the girl back away in fear. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We are just as confused as you are."

"You're Trance," the girl said, as she began to play with the tip of her tail. "I know who you are."

"Okay," Harper said, as he shot Rommie a smile. "And you are?"

"I'm Devon," the girl said, as she looked around. "Why are you on my ship?"

"I am not your ship," Rommie said, as she came up to her. "I have no memory of you what so ever."

"Oh, course you wouldn't," Trance said, as she gently touched Devon's arm only to get a small spark from her. "She's not very old."

"Avatar, right?" Harper asked, as he looked at her. "Another sun?"

"Yes, another sun." Devon looked around again and she took off, breaking free of Trance's hold. "Stop, Devon." Trance quickly took chase of the young girl, leaving Rommie and Harper no other choice but to follow them. "Devon, stop!"

Harper and Rommie found Trance on the control deck where she was watching Devon looking at a sun. "What is it, Trance?" Harper asked her, as he came up to her side. "What's wrong?"

"That's her," Trance replied, gesturing towards the sun.

* * *

**TBC**

Review if you want, and don't if you don't want to. You can email me if you have any interesting suggestions. I'm all up for ideas.


	2. chapter 2

Dylan Hunt came onto the command deck in full conversation with Rhade and Beka when they saw Devon and stopped. "Hello," Dylan said to her, as they came up to her side. "I'm Dylan Hunt and you are who?"

"I'm Devon," she replied as she turned back to staring at the sun.

"What is she doing here?" Dylan asked the others, as he shot a glance over at her, noticing that her tail was twitching. "She looks like Trance, but only blue."

"She's new," Trance replied, as she pointed to the sun. "That is her. She doesn't understand exactly what it means to be alive as an Avatar. She came aboard the Andromeda thinking it was her ship. She's confused right now. In due time, she'll learn."

"So she's an Avatar just like you, Trance?" Beka asked, as she looked over at Devon. Devon was dressed in black pants and a black shirt. "Why is she blue?"

"Because she just is."

"I like her," Harper said, causing them all to look at her. "I mean, Avatars are cool to hang around with. Trance was/is such a blast. What harm could another one be?"

"You're going to watch over her then?" Rhade asked him, as he looked down at Harper. "She could possible get into a lot of trouble."

"I'll keep an eye on her as well," Trance said, as she went to stand next to Devon. "Devon, are you okay?"

"That's me, isn't it?" she asked Trance, as she gestured towards the sun. "I'm an Avatar of the sun. Like you are."

"Yes, you are an Avatar." Devon looked around the deck at the others. "Do not be afraid. They will not hurt you. They are my friends."

"You trust them, then?"

"Yes, I trust them. Why don't I introduce you to them." Devon nodded and followed Trance over to where the others were standing. "That is Seamus Harper." Harper gave her a small wave of his hand as he smiled at her. "Then there's Beka." She waved. "Rhade." He gave her a quick nod. "Dylan, and Rommie."

"Rommie is not human?"

"No, she's the ship's Avatar."

"The ship is not a sun."

"No, the ship is not a sun, but it can have an avatar."

Devon then walked over to Rommie and looked up at her. Rommie simply just looked back at her. "You are very pretty for a none living thing," Devon said flatly.

"Thank you, I think," Rommie answered, as Devon walked around them all.

"What species is he?" Devon said, as she touched Rhade's arm, looking at the blades in them.

"He's Nietzschean," Trance answered, as she came to stand next to Harper and Dylan.

"Right. That makes, three humans, one Nietzschean, one ship avatar, and two sun avatars, aboard this ship."

"Yes, it does."

Devon then walked back to look at the sun again. "I miss the sun's warmth. This place is cold and unfamiliar to me."

"I know." Trance came over and placed her arm on the young Avatar's shoulders. "But you'll learn to love it here. This is my home. It's been my home for a long time now."

"Don't you miss your sun?"

"Yes, I do, but this is my home. I have learned to adapt to new surroundings, and so will you."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, we all will."

"Okay, I'll stay for a while. I would like to learn new things."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for the inconvience, Devon is around 11-12 years old. She's very young according to Trance. I wanted her character to be in her teens, but not as old as Trance was when we first meet her.

* * *

Rommie and Trance had then taken Devon to the med deck to run some simple tests on her. "How old do you think she is?" Beka asked Dylan, as they watched them leave. "She can't be more than twelve."

"She's eleven and a half," Trance called out to them over her shoulder.

"I was close," Beka called out to her and Dylan shot her a smile. "I was."

"This ship is amazing," Devon said, as she walked ahead of Trance and Rommie. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you," Rommie said, as they entered the med deck. "And this is the med deck."

"What goes on here," Devon asked, as she picked up some of the medical equipment. "Do you do torture here?"

"No," Trance said, as she took the equipment out of her hands. "We do not torture anyone."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Rommie, are you scanning her?" Trance asked her, as she came over to Rommie's side, as they watched Devon look around the room.

"She's of the age of eleven and a half. She's healthy, strong, very smart, and..." Devon knocked over a tower of equipment. "And very curious."

"Sorry," Devon said, as she kept looking.

"Trance, would you care to take Devon on a trip around the Andromeda to show her the ship," Rommie suggested to her. "Keep her out of trouble."

"Of course, Rommie," Trance answered, as she took Devon's hand. "Why don't I take you on a tour around the ship? I'll even show you the plants."

"They have plants here?"

"Yes, they do." They then left Rommie to pick up the mess that Devon had made.

On their way around the ship, they encountered Rhade. "Hello, Rhade," Devon said to him, as she looked up at him. "Why are you so tall?"

"Because it's in my genes," he replied as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "I take it that you're taking a tour of the ship."

"Yes, Trance is showing me around so that I will not get lost."

"That is a good thing to know." Devon soon had a smile on her face as Harper and Beka came up behind Rhade.

"There she is," Beka said, as she looked at Devon who shot her a concern look.

"I was not missing," Devon pointed out, as she shot a look back at Trance. "Trance was with me, so I could not have been missing."

"That not what she meant," Harper said, as he came up to them. "It means that we just missed being around your company, so we came to find you."

"Oh, I understand." She then ran a hand through her light brown hair. "It's a good thing to be missed then?"

"Yeah, some times," Beka said, as she shot a glance around. "So how much of the ship have you seen?"

"We have seen the med deck, the observation deck, and the hanger deck."

"Ah, so you've gone far."

"Yes, we have." Devon swished her tail around and smiled at them. "We now are going to look at Trance's plants."

"All hands to the command deck," Dylan's voice called out over the com.

"Sounds like trouble," Devon said, as she followed them to the command deck, where they saw her sun was failing. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything is going to be okay," Trance said to her as she came up and held Devon. "It's nothing serious."

* * *

**To be contined.**


	4. chapter 4

I'm trying to do a chapter where Devon spends some time with a different character. In this chapter, Devon points out that she's scared of not knowing what's going to happen.

* * *

They all watched as the sun began to flare, and it was only then that Devon went down taking Harper with her. Trance went to help Devon while Rhade quickly pulled Harper to his feet. "Devon," Trance called out to her, as she helped her to her feet. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," Devon said, with extreme fear in her voice. "I want to go back."

"You can't." Devon then began to shake in fear as she began to play with her tail. "It's going to be all right. You'll see."

"Yeah, just like Trance said," Harper said to Devon, as he came over to her side. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

"You're sure?" Devon asked them, looking at the sun as it flared again. "It doesn't look good."

"But it'll be over in a few minutes," Trance said to her as she slipped an arm around Devon's shoulders. "Trust me. I've all ready gone through this."

"I'm scared." That got everyone to look over at her. "I don't know what's going to happen next."

"It's going to be okay." Trance then turned her away from the sun. "Why don't you and I finish our tour of the ship?"

"That sounds great." They then left the command deck.

"She's terrified," Rommie pointed out, as the others looked at each other. "Why is she terrified? She's an Avatar of a sun, that sun."

"Rommie, you also have to remember that she's young according to Trance," Beka said, as the sun flared again. "She's new at life. She doesn't quite understand how the whole thing works out."

"Beka, I want you to take the Maru and do some scans on the sun," Dylan said to her, as he looked up. "See exactly what we are dealing with."

"Okay," Beka said, as she started to head for the Maru. "But I'm taking Rommie and Trance with me. You get to baby sit."

"Fine," Dylan said, as he looked around at Harper and Rhade to realize that they both were gone. "Ah, great. Guess I'll go find the girl."

Devon had taken it upon herself to explore the Andromeda when Trance left to go with Beka and Rommie to survey the sun. She soon found herself lost and she began to panic. Turning a corner, she ran into Rhade, falling back on the floor in a heap. "You all right?" he asked her, as he offered his hand to her, which she slowly took and allowed him to help her up to her feet. "I didn't see you there."

"I believe I'll be fine," she said, as she swished her tail as if to make her point. "Trance went off with Beka and Rommie to check out the sun. So I was checking out the ship by myself, but I seem to have gotten lost." Rhade looked down at the young girl in front of him, and smiled to himself. She reminded him of Trance and someone new. "Where were you going?"

"I was headed to the command deck," Rhade answered, as she began to prance around him. "Why aren't you with Harper or Dylan?"

"Harper's in his engineering place where I don't know is at and I have no idea where Dylan is."

"So what are your plans then?"

"I'm going to hang out with you for a while." She shot him a smile, as she followed him as he headed for the command deck. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure that it will be."

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next chapter: Devon and Rhade talk.


	5. chapter 5

Devon and Rhade spend some time with each other. I know, I know, not much talking goes on between them, but there will be more.

* * *

The command deck was empty when Rhade and Devon entered it. Devon moved past Rhade to look at the sun again. It had stopped flaring for some time now, but Devon didn't know if it would start flaring again or not. She then turned her attention back onto Rhade. "Okay, Rhade," she said as she came up to his side. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he ran a system check. "What all do you want to know about me?"

"What exactly is a Nietzschean?" She placed her arms on the council and looked up at him.

"It's a species."

"Really?" Rhade ignored her as he continued to do what he had been doing. "Okay, what's so special about this race?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Andromeda!" Andromeda's holograph quickly appeared beside Devon, causing her to jump. "Where's Dylan?"

"Captain Hunt is no longer aboard," she answered him. Rhade then shot a glance down at Devon who was playing with her tail. "He is aboard the Maru with Beka, Trance, and Rommie."

"Okay, what about Harper?"

"He's unconscious at the moment." Andromeda frowned. "I think he may have hurt himself. Would you check up on him? He's not answering me."

"Oh course." Rhade turned to leave with Devon right behind him. "Okay, what do you all want to know about me?"

"How did you come to be one of the people aboard the Andromeda?"

"That's a long story." They came to a stop outside of the engineering deck and they quickly found the door wouldn't open for them. "Andromeda, open the door."

"I'm working on the problem."

"Okay, how did the others come to the Andromeda?" Devon asked, hoping to get some sort of an answer out of Rhade. The door opened and they walked into the deck to find it dark. "This can't be normal."

"No it's not," Rhade said, as he began to search for Harper. "Harper!"

"Harper!" Devon called out, as she began to poke around some of his things. "Harper!" She stepped underneath something only to have Rhade grab onto her tail and yank her back as it fell to the floor. "Ow, watch the tail."

"You would have rather been squished." Devon looked back over to where she had been standing to see a pile of scrap metal. "Harper!"

"Thank you for saving my life." Devon quickly followed Rhade as they continued to look for Harper. She was about to ask Andromeda about the lights, she tripped over something and slammed into Rhade. He didn't move and she slid to the floor. "Sorry." As she tried to get up, her hand found a soft surface. "What the heck?" Rhade hunched down next to her and touched the soft surface. "What is it?"

"It's Harper." Just then the lights came on and they were blinded for a few seconds. Devon shot a glance down at Harper and was shocked to see a long red line running across his face. "It's a wound. He must have hurt himself and then passed out."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Just then Harper's eyes snapped open and Devon let out a small shriek. "See, he's fine."

"What are you guys doing here?" Harper asked them, as he slowly sat up.

"You were hurt and Andromeda asked us to look in on you." Rhade then shot a glance over at Devon. "Now, you get to talk with Devon. I still need to do those systems checks for Andromeda." He then left them alone and he smiled.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: Harper and Devon, and Harper, Devon, and Trance.


	6. chapter 6

This chapter has Devon talking to both Harper and Trance.

* * *

On board the Maru, Beka and Dylan stared out at the sun through the cockpit window. "You have got to wonder how Rhade and Harper are dealing with being the baby sitter," Beka said, as they continued to do the scans. "It wasn't mean of us, was it?"

"No," Dylan said, as they finished up their scans. "Rhade and Harper just needed some time to get used to Devon."

"I'm sure that Rhade is having so much fun." Just then Rommie and Trance came in with smiles on her face. "Are we done?"

"Yes, we are done," Trance said as she looked at the sun. "Nothing is going to be happening to that sun for awhile."

"Sounds good." Beka pressed a button. "Andromeda, this is Beka, come in."

"Beka, how nice of you to call," Rhade's voice came as he came on screen. "And Dylan, there you are."

"How's Devon?" Trance asked, before Dylan could say why he didn't stay aboard the Andromeda. "She's staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah, I left her with Harper."

"You what!"

"They're fine."

"You can't leave those two alone without an adult to supervise what they are doing," Beka said, as she punched a few more buttons. "Don't worry, we're back." They then flew into Hanger Deck four. "Trance, you better go make sure that Harper and Devon aren't causing any trouble."

"I'm on it," Trance said, as she left the ship.

Trance quickly found Harper and Devon in deep conversation as she followed him around the Engineering room. "Yeah, we were the ones who pulled the Andromeda out of the black hole," he said, as he checked on something. "Then Trance got shot, and came back alive."

"What? Trance got shot," Devon said, as she stopped him. "How can you shoot an Avatar?"

"Yeah, she got shot, but she didn't die. We've been here ever since."

"And you like it here?"

"Yeah," Harper said, as he looked around. "It's home."

"What does home mean?"

"Home means the place where one lives," Trance said as she came up to them. "So what have you two been doing since I've been gone."

"Well I tried to learn about Rhade's species and got no where," Devon said as she looked over at Trance. "But I did learn a lot of how the others came aboard the Andromeda from Harper."

"Well that's good."

"I think I may have annoyed Rhade with my questions."

"Ah, that's Rhade," Harper said, as he set down what he had been messing with. "Ah, since you are back, Trance. Would you mind looking at this wound?"

"No, Harper, I wouldn't mind," So they all headed for the med deck, where Harper sat up on the bed as Trance messed with his wound. "So Devon, how are you enjoying being on the ship."

"I got lost a couple of times, but other than that, I think I know my way around," she reported, as she sat down next to Harper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing Harper's wound," Trance answered, as she finished up what she was doing. "There, all better."

"Thanks, Trance. I should get back to what I was doing." He then took off. "I'll see you ladies later."

"Bye," Devon called out to him. "So Trance, now what?"

"How about you and I go look at the plants?"

"Sounds like a great idea." They then took off to look at the plants.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: Devon talks to Rommie


	7. chapter 7

This chapter, Devon gets to have a small chat with Rommie.

* * *

Devon quickly grew tired of the tour and of Trance's plants. While Trance was in deep conversation with the Andromeda about something, Devon slipped away. "Why do they keep juggling me around," she asked out loud as she turned a corner to find Rommie standing there. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk?" Rommie asked her. "So Devon how are you?"

Devon was shocked, no one had asked her that question before. "I don't know," she started, as they began to walk down a corridor. "I'm confused, scared, and excited all at the same time. I know that the others are trying their best to make sure that I don't feel left out and never left alone, but I feel that they are juggling me around. I fear that they do not trust me, and that frightens me."

"Why?" Rommie cocked her head to one side as she looked at the girl. "I'm able to protect you. I am a war ship."

"I'm not scared of that," Devon said, as a small smile came to her face. "I never thought it was possible for me to talk to a ship before. A war ship even, one like you." She spun around to face Rommie with her tail twitching. "I'd heard legends about you."

"I bet you have." Rommie then watched as Devon's tail stilled. "What's wrong?" Devon bit down on her lower lip as her gaze fell to the floor. "Devon?"

"I don't know if I'm really supposed to be here or not." Devon looked up into Rommie's eyes with tears in hers. "I'm still young. We are supposed to wait a few more years before we turn into Avatars. I just wanted to see what it was like. I never imagined it would be like this. I never thought it would be so cold. The galaxy is not what I thought it would be."

"But we are pleased that you're here with us. Trance is happy to finally have someone of her kind aboard. Harper is joyful to have another young person aboard the ship. You just need to give the others time to adjust."

"How much time? What about you? Are you glad that I am here?"

"Well, I um, don't really know yet." Rommie then came over and ran a hand through Devon's hair. "I've never had anyone aboard the ship who was as young as you who wasn't either a family member, refugee, or was trying to take over me over. I really don't know what to think of you at this time, but give me time. I will learn more from you and I'm sure that I will grow to accept your companionship just as I adore everyone else."

"Thanks Rommie." Just then the corridor shifted sending Devon to the floor. "What's wrong?"

"We're being attacked." Rommie offered Devon her hand and quickly pulled her to her feet. "We need to get to the command deck, now."

"Okay." Devon crashed into the wall as the Andromeda moved again. "Are you okay?"

"They're firing at me." Rommie grabbed onto Devon's arm and helped her to the command deck. "Rather than that, I'm fine."

Once aboard the Command deck, Rommie let go of Devon's arm as Trance came up to her side. "Are you okay?" Trance asked her, as she looked her over.

"I'm fine," Devon answered as she moved past her to look at the ship that was firing on the Andromeda. "Why are they shooting at us?"

"We don't know yet," Dylan answered her, as they were hit again. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: Major Fight Scene, Devon gets to experience slip stream for the first time and being far from her sun.


	8. chapter 8

Devon is away from her star, for the first time and she learns that there are some really bad people out there in the galaxy.

* * *

Devon stood next to Trance as Dylan had Rommie hail the attacking ship. "This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda," he began, as another wave of missiles hit them. "Why are you attacking us?"

"That's a good question," Devon whispered to Trance.

A tall man came up onto the screen and Devon frowned. "I am Brian De Gargo," he said, with a mellow tone. "I am here to take your ship, Dylan Hunt."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Well, I do." Then he was gone.

"Why does he want the Andromeda?" Devon asked Trance, as they began to prepare for more damage. "He all ready has a ship of his own."

"Because he just wants to," Harper said, as he came over to their side. "It's what bad guys like him do. They want something that they normally doesn't belong to them."

"That is mean and selfish."

"Yeah, it is, but they still do it."

"But it's wrong."

"They've over ridden my docking bay's door and are entering, Hanger Deck 4," Andromeda called out to them. "They are not very nice guests."

"Well, let's go say hello," Dylan said, as he, Rhade, Beka, and Rommie headed out of the command deck. "Harper, you, Devon, and Trance stay here."

"Yes, Boss," Harper called out to him, as they went off to greet Brian. "Ah, this is nice."

"Why can't we go with them?" Devon asked, as she looked around.

"Because we can't. I don't want to have to fight those men."

"Oh." Devon then watched as the men started to attack Dylan and the others. "They really aren't all that nice of people."

"Five more ships are approaching us," Andromeda called out as they all looked up to see five ships coming at them. "We are outnumbered."

Just then the command deck doors opened and five armed men came into it. "Hello," Brian said, as he looked at them. "I'm here to take over my ship."

"This is not your ship," Devon snapped at him, as she went to stand in front of him. "This is the Andromeda. She is not your ship."

"Shut up, child," Brian snapped as he slapped Devon hard across the face causing her to fall to the floor. Trance quickly went to her side and Brain smiled. "A blue girl. Don't see that very often. Bet she'll make a great slave. Probably will sell for a very nice prize."

"Back off, Buddy," Harper said, as he stepped in between Brian and Trance. "They are not slaves."

"Shut up." Brian threw Harper to the floor and went to stand behind the main console. "Ah, finally. She's mine."

"You don't belong here," Devon yelled at Brian as she slammed a punch into his side, causing herself to cry out in pain. "Leave."

"Be quiet, child." Brian threw her back to the floor and she slid across it. She came to a stop when she slammed into Harper. "This is my ship. You have no right to raise your voice at me."

"No, she's correct," a voice called out causing Brian to look up to see Rhade and Rommie. "You do not belong here."

"Oh, really." Brain started up the slip stream and before Rhade and Rommie could get close to him, he entered slip stream. "I do not think so."

Devon lost her balance and slammed into Rhade, causing him to grab onto her arm to keep her from falling. "What are we doing?" she asked in fear, as she struggled to regain her balance.

"We're in slip stream," Rhade answered her, as he watched Rommie inch closer to Brian. "We are traveling away from your sun."

"No! I don't want to leave my sun."

"It's okay, we'll return back to it." They then exited slip stream to see a Magog world ship. "Magog."

"Ah, man," Harper said, as he came over to Rhade's side. "Not the Magog."

"Yes, that Magog," Brian answered him, as he turned to face them. "Soon this ship will be mine."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter/s: Devon gets to learn something about the Magog. Some conflicts and a hand to hand fight with Brian.


	9. chapter 9

In this chapter, Devon realizes who or what the Magog are.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Harper asked Brian, as he looked again to make sure that he had seen the Magog ship. "Selling us to the Magog. What did you think that you would get out of this?"

"I get this ship," Brian said, as he turned to face them. "And the girl."

"No!" both Trance and Harper said, as they quickly step in between Brian and Devon. "You can't."

"I can and I will." Brian pushed them aside only to come to a halt when Rommie grabbed his arm. "Are you really going to fight me? A woman?"

"He doesn't know that Rommie is an Android, does he?" Devon asked Rhade in a whisper, as he pulled her back away from Brian and Rommie. He shook his head no. "That's what I thought."

"You are not to hurt the girl," Rommie said, as Brian took a swing at her and missed. "You are not going to sell my crew off to the Magog and you are not taking the Andromeda."

"Oh really?" He withdrew a knife from his pants and swung at Rommie. She blocked it and punched him in the arm. "You fight well, female." He then began to attack Rommie and she went on the offense.

Harper and Trance made their way over to where Rhade and Devon were standing as Rommie and Brian fought. "What are the Magog?" Devon asked them, as soon as they were close. "I have no heard of them."

"Well, um," Harper began, as he ran a hand through his hair. "They are an alien race. They have really sharp claws and are really hairy. They shot venom from their teeth, and are really strong."

"So why are they bad?"

"They impregnate you with their young."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well it gets worse. When it's time for their young to be born, they eat their way out of your body."

"Are you dead when this happens?"

"Not usually." Devon's eyes grew wide with fear as she shot a glance over at the Magog ship.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yeah, we know." The sound of contact, made them look over to see that Rommie had Brian down on the floor. "Way to go, Rommie."

"Thank you, Harper." Rommie stepped over Brian and began to miss with the control console. The lights flickered for a second and then went back to normal. "I have complete control of myself again."

"Yourself?" Brian asked, as he slowly got to his feet. "You're not human?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're a bloody Android." He then scoffed as he straightened up his clothing. "Great, I've been fighting a bloody machine."

"Why are you selling us to the Magog?" Devon asked him, as she stepped away from the others and up to Brian. "It doesn't make any sense why you would want us to suffer."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. Me, bad guy, you, good guys. I need this ship and I really don't think that Captain Hunt is going to be willing to let me have it."

"No, he's not."

"So this is my old way." He quickly moved and Devon soon found herself in front of him with a knife to her throat. "You should have stayed with them, puppet."

"Let go of me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you to." That only got Brian to laugh, as he tightened his hold onto her, as the others started to come towards them.

"One more step, and I'll slit her throat." That got them to stop. "See, now this is going to be so easy. Soon this ship will be mine, and you all will be with the Magog."

"You are a horrible person."

That got Brian to chuckle, as he looked at them. "You just realize that darling. Man you are a slow thinker."

"Magog assault ships are heading for us," Rommie said, causing them to turn to see the horrid truth.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: Devon comes face to face with a Magog.


	10. chapter 10

Devon gets a face to face meeting with a Magog.

* * *

"This day can't get any worse," Harper said, as they watched the Magog get closer and closer.

"We could all die," Devon said, as Brian stepped on her tail as he backed away and she yelped in pain. The knife in his hand slipped and cut her hand accidently. Brian let her fall to the floor, and Trance and Harper rushed over to her side. "I'm hurt." She looked down at her bloodly hand and passed out.

"And she's out," Harper whispered, as he caught her before she fell to the floor. "Must be the sight of seeing your blood for the first time. That always threw me off."

"Is she okay?" Beka's voice called from the door and they turned to see Beka and Dylan standing at the door.

"Yeah, Boss," Harper said, as he cradled Devon's head in his lap. "She just fainted."

"Brian, we have got to talk," Dylan called out to him, as Rhade knocked the knife out of his hand. "You really can't go on like this. Forcing your way onto people ships, selling them off to that Magog, and then taking their ships. That's not a nice way to live your life."

"I didn't mean to hurt the girl," Brian quickly responded. "It was an accident."

"I know, but we are going to be attacked by Magog soon, and that wasn't an accident. You brought us here."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"It was either become one of those things or bring you to them. You can see which option I took."

"That doesn't make it the right choice." Just then the ship shoot. "Rommie what's happening?"

"The Magog are attacking to my hull." An annoyed looked crossed Rommie's face. "I'm not happy with the option that you took, Brian."

"Sorry."

"The Magog are on the ship?" Devon asked, causing them all to turn to see that she had woken up. "Why are they coming?"

"For us," Harper answered her, as he helped her gently sit up and ripped off the edge of his shirt, making a bandage for her hand. "You okay?"

"I think so." She snapped her head around at the sound of more Magog landing on the Andromeda. "That doesn't sound good."

"We'll keep you safe." Trance helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around Devon's shoulders. Devon's eyes were full of fear and she began to shake.

"The Magog are aboard," Rommie informed them all. "What shall we do?"

"Get the hell out of here as a first," Dylan said, as Beka took over the command console. "Beka, get us out of here."

"You don't have to ask me twice." The Andromeda quickly turned around and headed off in the other direction, far away from the Magog World Ship. "Going to slip stream now." Devon let out a gasp and Trance tightened her hold onto her. "Entering normal space now." They came out of slip stream and into normal space. "Now what?"

"Now we take care of our unwanted guests. Andromeda, how many Magog are aboard?"

"Twelve," Andromeda answered, as she came on as her hologram self. "We lost a ton of them when we went through slip stream."

"Let's go make those dozen feel unwanted. Brian, you're helping."

"I can't," Brian said, as he face fell. "I don't want to face them again."

"Fine, you stay here and make sure that they don't get control of the ship." The rest of them headed off to find the Magog. Devon stayed close to Harper and Trance as she followed them, keeping her eyes open for any Magog.

Harper and Trance just turned a corner, when they were attacked by Magog. Before Devon realized what was going on, one of them grabbed her and she let out a scream. The moment Harper got a Magog to the ground, Rhade was there, and he snapped the Magog's neck. "You okay?" he asked her, as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good." He then rushed off to help Beka and the others.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: More fighting with the Magog.


	11. chapter 11

More Magog fighting.

* * *

"Is it dead?" Devon asked Harper as they stood over the dead Magog. "Rhade did get it didn't he?"

"Yeah, he got it for sure," Harper said, as he shot it in the head just to make sure. "Now, it's dead." Another Magog jumped at them, and Harper shot at it, missing it completely. "Damn it."

"Harper," Devon cried out, as she pointed behind her, and he turned to get plowed to the floor. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harper threw the Magog back off of him and shot it in the head. "One more down." He got to his feet and his face fell as he looked at Devon. "Devon, behind you." She spun around to have a Magog grab her neck and start to choke her. "Devon!"

"Devon!" Trance yelled, as she rushed to her help. "Let her go." Devon's eyes grew white in fear as it tightened its grip on her. Just then Beka and Rhade were there. "Help her."

"On it," Beka said, as Rhade grabbed onto the Magog's arm and broke its grip on Devon. She fell to the floor gasping for air and Harper quickly pulled her back to safety. It only took Beka and Rhade a few shots to take down the Magog. "You guys okay?"

"Other than that horrible creature trying to kill me," Devon answered. "We're good."

"Are there anymore?" Trance asked them, as she looked at the Magog.

"Nope, we got the other ones." Devon twitched her tail as she looked around. "What is it?"

"There's one more," she said, as it jumped out at her and she jumped back. "See." It fell down dead as Harper, Trance, Beka, and Rhade fired at it. "And now it's dead." She then turned to face them. "I need to learn how to fight."

"We'll teach you," Trance answered her, as she came up and slipped her arm around the girl's shoulder.

The Andromeda slipped into Slip Stream and they all looked around. "Brian!" Beka yelled, as they ran for the command deck. "What are you doing? They came to a stop when they saw Brian on the floor with a Magog piloting the ship. "Oh, that explains it."

"He's not supposed to be here," Devon said, as she went up to the Magog. "He's taking us back to that horrible place, where they are more of his horrible kind."

"It seems like that," Rhade said, as she turned to face them with extreme fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, we're going to live through his."

"That's not what I'm worried about." They came back to normal space and there was the World Ship again. "I'm worried about that."

"Okay, buddy, you're done," Harper called out to the Magog as it jumped at him, only have it fall down dead as Rommie and Dylan shot it as they came onto the command deck. "Hey, Rommie, nice timing."

"Beka, get us the hell out of here," Dylan snapped at her, as she took up the controls. "I don't want to have to deal with these guys again in one day."

"Dylan, there are ships coming," Rommie informed him, causing him to look up to see five dozen assault ships heading their way. "I count five dozen."

"Talk about over kill," Harper said, as Devon came over to stand between him and Rhade. "They always go for the over kill."

"Rommie, fire away." Andromeda then fired her anti protein missiles, taking out two dozen. "Beka!"

"I'm on it." She opened a slip stream and they entered it. "Here we go."

"Are they coming after us?" Devon asked Rommie.

"Yeah, they are?"

"Can we loose them?"

"Yes, we can." They exited Slip Stream near Devon's star. "But only if you can help us."

"How can I help you?"

"Make yourself flare."

"Are you nuts? I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," Trance said to her, as she came up to her side. "I will help you. It's the only way."

"Okay, I'll try."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: Devon and Trance helps the Andromeda escape from the Magog.


	12. chapter 12

In this chapter, Devon, has a nice chat with the three beings of Andromeda.

* * *

Devon stood on the observation deck looking at her sun and that's where Trance found her. "You're scared," Trance pointed out to her. "But it's going to be okay."

"I have got to make my sun flare," Devon whispered, as she turned to face her with fear in her eyes. "I don't even know how to do that."

"I'll help you." Trance grabbed onto her arm and they began to glow. "I will always be there for you."

"I know," Devon's face lit up as they grew brighter and brighter. "So here we go?"

On the command deck, the crew watched as Trance and Devon started to glow as they became more of their true selves. "I never thought I would ever see that in my life time," Harper said, as he watched them. "That's an awesome sight."

"Yes, Harper it is," Dylan said, as they watched as the sun started to flare. "It is a wonderful sight to see."

Just as predicted, the flares took out the Magog attack ships. "Yes!" Beka said, causing them to looked over at her. "What? It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," Rhade said, as they watched as Trance and Devon turned back to their normal selves. "And they're back." Beka and Harper took off to check on them. "They did good."

"Did we do it?" Devon asked Trance, as she sat down on the floor. "Did we get them?"

"Yeah, you did," Harper said, as he and Beka came into the room. "You got them good."

"I don't want to do that again any time soon." Devon then rested her head on her knees. "That's hard work."

"But you did good," Beka said to her. "You got them. So we're safe."

"That's good to know."

"And we got you back to your sun," Harper pointed out, causing her to look up at her sun again. "Just like we said that we would."

"Thank you," she said, as she went over to the window and placed her hand on it. "I'm not so sure anymore if I want to stay here or return to my sun."

"You don't want to stay with us?" Harper asked, causing her to turn to face him. "I thought that you had decided before that you were going to stay with us for a while."

"Harper, we need to give her some time to think," Trance said to him, as she came up to his side. "She's just a little bit more confused than she was before."

"She's faced a lot of things in the short time that she's been aboard the Andromeda," Beka said. "She's going to need a lot of time to get used to it. I'm still not all that used to it and we've been here for awhile."

"Can I just have some time to myself to think?" Devon asked them, causing them to look over at her. "I promise that I'll stay here. I just need to think about some things."

"Okay," Trance said, as she ushered Beka and Harper out of the room. "We'll give you as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Devon turned to face her sun with tears in her eyes.

The moment the door shut behind them, Harper turned to face Trance. "What happened out there?" he asked her in a hushed tone. "She was so happy about staying and now she's not that convinced about it."

"I think something happened," Trance replied. "She may have been too young to do what we asked her to do. I think it might have forced her to grow up faster than we wanted to."

"Oh, great."

Devon turned away from the window and looked around the observation deck. "Andromeda," she called out. "Can I speak with you?"

"Yes," hologram Andromeda said, as she came on. "What do you need?"

"Is it okay that I stay?"

"Yes, Dylan has all ready given you permission. Why would you need to ask me?"

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted me here or not."

"I don't understand really what you are asking me." Just then the door opened and Rommie came in. "Do you understand what she's asking?"

"Yes, I do," Rommie answered her. "She wants to know if you think if she's a valuable member of the crew."

"Oh, then why didn't she ask that?"

"She did," the screen Andromeda said. "You just mistook it."

"So, am I allowed to stay or not."

"Yes," all three replied.

"Devon, we are grateful at what you did to save us from the Magog," Rommie said. "It took someone with a lot of courage to do what you did for us."

"I know, but I'm not sure that what I did was the right thing."

"You saved the crew. You did the right thing."

"Okay, then I'll stay."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter/s: Devon and Harper goof around on aplanet Devon gets lost and Rhade finds her.


	13. chapter 13

Devon gets treated to her own room.

* * *

After telling the remaining members of the crew that she was staying, Devon went off to find herself a place to sleep. She quickly picked a set of quarters that wasn't far from Trance's and she went inside. "I guess this will work," she said as she looked around at the blank walls.

"It'll work out fine," Harper said, as he and Rommie came into the room with buckets. "We just need to touch it up a bit."

"Like what?" Devon asked as she peered into the buckets to see a yellow liquid substance and put her hand into it, only to pull it out to see that her hand was yellow. "What?"

"It's paint," Harper said, as he set down her bucket, took her hand, and placed it on the wall, palm side up. Devon pulled it back to see that her hand print was on the wall. "See?"

"Why did you bring me paint?" She touched the wall again and left another print.

"Well it was Trance's idea."

"To do what exactally?"

"To make you feel more at home," Beka said, as she came into the room. "Harper, I thought you would be painting all ready."

"Well I was explaining what paint was to Devon, Boss."

"What is going on?" Devon asked them, as Beka and Harper began to paint a rather large circle on one of the walls. "Rommie?"

"I don't know what exactly they are doing, Devon," she reported, as the door opened and Trance, Dylan, and Rhade came in. "Trance?"

"We're painting her sun on the wall," Harper said, as they started on the detailed part of it. "So that she'll always have it close."

"Wow."

"This is a really good idea, Trance," Dylan said to her, as they watched Devon pull Rhade over to the wall and she pointed out her hand print. "At least she won't get homesick for her sun as much."

"That was my idea," Trance replied, as they watched Rhade, Beka, Harper, and Rommie put their hand prints on the wall. Devon then turned to face them with a smile on her face. "We better put our hand prints on the wall as well."

"Right." Their hand prints soon followed the rest. While Harper was teaching Devon how to paint stars, Dylan, Rhade, and Beka returned to the command deck, where they found Brian. "Where's home Brian?"

"It's long gone," he answered, as he turned to face them. "Destroyed by the Magog and the Abyss."

"Ah, the Abyss," Beka said. "Not fun."

"What is the Abyss?" Devon called from the door and they turned to see her with yellow spots all over her body. "I remember hearing something about it a long time ago, but I can't think of what it is."

"What happened to you?" Beka asked her, as Devon came up to her side. "You're covered in paint."

"I am?" She shot a glance down at her arms and she smiled. "Yeah, well Harper kinda fell into the paint. It's a mess right now. Rommie's making him clean it up."

"So what is the abyss?"

"The Abyss is a sinister supernatural evil. One that is very bad and likes to prey on those who are weaker than it is."

"So something I should be aware of." They all nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go back and see how my room's coming." She then left them alone.

"She's scared," Rhade pointed out, as they watched her leave.

"Wouldn't you be?" Beka asked, as she quickly left the room and followed Devon. "Hey, wait up." Devon paused at the doorway to her quarters. "Let's see what damage they caused." They opened the doors and Beka was shocked. They had taken the bland metallic colored quarters and turned it into a lively room. "Wow." The sun in the middle of the wall made it look and feel brighter. "You guys did good."

"Thanks, Boss," Harper said, as he came up to her covered in paint from head to toe. "I think she'll like it. For now, I'm going to go get cleaned up." He then took off leaving, them to laugh.

"Welcome home, Devon," Trance said to her, as she hugged the young avatar. "Will this do?"

"This will do." Devon touched the sun and she smiled. "It will do nicely. Thank you."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: Devon and Harper get lost on a planet. Rhade comes to the rescue.


	14. chapter 14

Another chapter up. I'm going to try to keep more coming, will be busy for a couple of days now. But I'll keep more chapters coming.

* * *

After a couple of days, Devon pretty much knew the layout of the ship and how everything went aboard the Andromeda. She woke up this morning feeling very perky and went off to find someone else who was up this early.

"It's just a parts run, Boss," Harper said to Dylan as he headed for the Hanger Deck where the Maru was. "Nothing more than that."

"Good morning," Devon called out to them, as she came up to them.

"Morning, Devon," Dylan replied, only to pause to look from her to Harper and back to her. "I have an idea."

"Like what?"

"How would you feel about going along with Harper to get some parts?"

"That's sound amazing. I can really go?"

"Yes, you really can go with Harper. You can keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah." Devon then took off. "I'll be right back. I gotta go change."

"Yeah, she's learning," Harper said, as he turned to face Dylan. "I promise that I'll keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"And remember not to hurt Beka's ship, or you're going to have to face her."

"Right." He then headed off for the Maru only to run into Rhade. "Rhade, do you want to come with us?"

"Why not." He then followed Harper to the Maru where they found Devon dressed in a huge cloak, what was way too big for her. "Here, let me help you." Rhade rolled back the sleeves and pulled the hood back to reveal her face. "Much better. What's with the cloak?"

"I didn't want people staring at me," she answered him, as her tail hit the floor. "But I have a feeling that they're going to all ready."

"Don't worry," Harper said to her, as he placed an arm on her shoulder. "They are used to seeing so many strange species, I'm sure that they won't be bothered by you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure." Harper then headed for the cock pit. "We'll be there in no time flat."

"Time is not flat," Devon pointed out, as she looked up at Rhade.

"It's just an expression Devon," Rhade assured her, as he went to talk to Harper leaving her alone. "Just a stupid expression."

"They still don't trust me," Devon whispered to herself, as she sat down in a corner and pulled the hood of the cloak over her face. "Hopefully it will change."

It didn't take the Maru long to land on the surface. Rhade offered to stay behind on the Maru while Harper and Devon went into the settlement to look for parts. "Be back in a couple of hours," Harper said to Rhade, as they took off.

"Watch her," Rhade called out to Harper.

Devon's face lit up when she saw the market place, and a small smile grew on Harper's face as she acted like a child in a candy store. "Come on," he whispered to her, as they headed for the shop where they would pick up the parts that they needed.

"This place is amazing," she whispered, as they looked around in some of the small shops along the way.

"Right." They came to the shop and went inside. "Let me talk to this guy." She nodded, as she began to look around. "Don't touch a thing." She tucked her arms into each other and simply looked. "Hey, we contacted you about the parts." The man brought out a small bag and set it on the counter. "You have them. Cool." He handed the man the money and took the bag. "Thank you." Harper slipped on the bag and grabbed Devon's elbow. "Time to go." They then started to head back towards the Maru. "You're right this place isn't all that bad."

"I think I should take back what I said before," Devon said, as she looked up at the sky and froze. Harper followed her gaze to see that the sun was darkening. "That can not be a good sign."

"No, it's not." Harper then grabbed onto his comlick. "Rhade, we have got some serious trouble."

"I see it Harper," Rhade answered. "I detect a small assault team of Magog heading your way."

"Magog, here? That can't be good."

"Nothing good can come from that Magog," Devon said, as the crowd around them started to panic. "This day isn't going to end well, is it?"

"Don't worry, we're going to be fine." Just then the sun went dark. "Or not."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	15. chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I enjoy reading them. Another fun chapter.

* * *

"Now I'm scared," Devon said out loud, as she grabbed onto Harper's arm. "We have to get out of here."

"You're right," Harper answered her, as he pulled her into an alley way away from the running crowd. "Let's just do it in a safe way."

"Safe way?"

"By getting to the Maru before getting trampled by the people running from the Magog or attacked by the Magog."

"Oh, that sounds like a rather smart idea."

"Right. This way." He then began to lead her away from the Magog.

"How do you know that this is the way to the Maru?"

"Because I just do."

"Okay." Harper turned a corner and a man slammed into Devon causing her to loose her grip on Harper. "Harper?" The man ushered her in front of him, as he ran from the Magog. "Harper!"

"Devon?" Harper called out as he turned around to find her gone. "Ah, no. Rhade, I lost Devon."

"Good going Harper," Rhade answered. "Find her. Or we're going to have to answer to Trance for losing her."

The darkness had gone from the sun, showing the Magog among the inhabitants of the planet. When they first saw them, they panicked and took off running. Devon finally was able to get away from the man who had taken her from Harper. She then found a nice dark place to hide, waiting for Harper to find her.

A strong hand touched her on her shoulder, causing her to jump and she quickly turned around to face Rhade. "Rhade?" she called out, as she threw herself at him. "You found me."

"Rhade!' Harper called out to him, as he came up behind them. "Oh, god, you found Devon. Boy am I glad to see you, Devon."

"I didn't mean to get lost. That man just grabbed me and forced me to run. I couldn't get away."

"It's okay," Harper said, as he looked around. "Can we get out of here now? I really don't want to come face to face with a Magog."

"Like that one," Devon said as she pointed behind them, causing Harper turn to see a Magog heading in their direction.

"Yeah, like that one." Harper and Rhade pulled out their weapons and fired on the Magog, killing it. "Now, my dear, let's go. Stay close this time and try not to get lost."

"I promise that I will not try to get lost." Devon stayed close to Rhade as they headed off in the direction of the Maru. "Why are the Magog here?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel like going up to them and asking them."

"But if we asked them, then we would know."

"It doesn't work that way." They turned a corner to see a Magog harvesting on a young woman. "That's why?" Harper shot the Magog. "They don't really listen to those who they think are going to be their next meal."

"I do not want to be one of their next meals."

"Then we should hurry," Rhade said, as he ushered them into motion again. "There will be more Magog."

"This can't get any worse," Harper said, as he took another corner only to slam into a body. "Or I could get worse." He looked up to see a group of very angry people. "What can we do for you guys?"

"You brought them here," the leader yelled at them, as the group of angry people starting to surround them. "They are after that one." He pointed at Devon, causing her to back away and step closer to Rhade. "Hand her over and we'll let you live."

"I don't think so," Rhade said, as he moved in front of Devon. "She's coming with us."

"Then we have no other choice but to kill you both and take the girl. Get her." The group then started to attack them, only to pause when a new body joined in the fight. Devon soon found Rommie next to her. The leader turned to see Dylan standing behind him. "This is not your fight."

"But it is," Dylan said, as he came up to the leader. "You see, those three are members of my crew. You mess with them, you mess with me."

"Fine, kill them too." The fight started again, and the leader took a swing at Dylan, only to have him hit him.

Devon was grabbed by one of the men, and she started to kick at him, trying to free herself. "I've got her boss," he yelled at the leader, only to be knocked down by Rhade and Rommie.

"No, you don't," Rommie said to him, as Rhade helped Devon up off the ground. It only took about another five minutes to either beat the remaining men or scare them off.

"Hey, Boss," Harper said to Dylan, as he came up to him. "You didn't trust that I could get the parts on my own?"

"No, Harper, we didn't know if you could handle the Magog on your own," Dylan said, as they looked around. "We need to get back to the Andromeda."

"Sounds like a great plan." They then headed off in the direction of the Maru to see the slip fighter Dylan and Rommie had used to come down in. "Let's get out of here." They entered the Maru and soon were back aboard the Andromeda. "That was an interesting trip." Rhade rolled his eyes at Harper's remark.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	16. chapter 16

The crew decides to teach Devon how to protect herself.

* * *

When Harper woke up a short time later, he quickly smiled when he saw Devon sitting next to him playing with his gun. "You really shouldn't be playing with that," he said, causing her to spook and she dropped it. It fired as it hit the floor barely missing Dylan. "Sorry, boss."

"Those aren't for children," Dylan said to Devon, as Harper took his gun from her. "But that does bring up a very important point. Devon should have at least some weapons training, in case we come into a battle again."

"You want to do it?" Harper asked as he slowly got out of bed. "Because I have a feeling that I could end up getting shot."

"But Mister Harper, you're going to," Dylan said, as he stopped him. "We all will take turns training her."

"But Boss."

"No, buts, Mister Harper."

"Fine. Who gets to teach her first?"

"You do." Dylan patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck with that." He then left with a small smile on his face.

Devon turned from watching Dylan go to look at Harper. "Training?"

"Yes, it's where you're going to learn how to fight those who would want to hurt you."

"Like that Magog." They headed for the training room and entered it to find it empty.

"Yes, like the Magog and hopefully not Rhade's kind.'

"Rhade would never hurt me."

"No, but my species might," a voice called out, causing them to turn to see Rhade standing at the door. "Dylan said you were training. I came to help."

"Cool," Harper said, as he headed for the door. "You teach her the hand to hand stuff, and we'll teach her how to shoot." Then he was gone.

"Where we begin?" Devon asked Rhade as he turned back to face her.

"Good question." Devon then began to play with her tail. "How about punches for starters?"

"You want me to hit you?"

"You won't hurt me. Now ball your hands up into fists." She slowly did as she was told and she looked up at him. "Now swing at me." Devon swung at him, only to miss and she lost her balance. She ended up in a heap on the floor. "Good try."

"I meant to do that." Devon quickly got to her feet and swung at Rhade again. This time she only missed him by a few inches. "I'm doing better."

"Yes, you are," a voice called from the doorway and they turned to see Trance. "I thought I could help."

"That would be great." Devon rushed over to her side. "Who taught you to fight?"

"Tyr," Trance replied, as she looked over at Rhade. "A long time ago."

"Okay." Devon went back to stand in front of Rhade. "We're learning punches for now."

"I see that." Devon swung at Rhade only to have him block it and she fell back to the floor. "But I think that you have a long way to go."

"I think that you're right." Devon soon was back on her feet. "It's going to take me some time before I'm strong enough to take down Rhade."

"A very long time," Rommie said as she came into the room. "But now isn't the time. We have just received a distress call from a ship that had been attacked by Magog."

"That sounds like a great idea," Devon said, as she turned to see Rhade roll his eyes. "What it's not a great idea?"

"It's a great idea," Rhade said, as they headed for the command deck. "I just don't know if this is a good idea." They entered the command deck. "If it deals with that Magog it's never a good idea."

"No, Rhade it doesn't," Dylan said, as he looked at the image of the damage colonial ship.

"It was like an all you can eat buffet," Harper said, as he looked at the image. "They didn't even stand a chance."

"Andromeda, are there any life signs?" Beka asked, as she came up next to Harper. "Those ships carried children."

"Children?" Devon asked Trance as she turned to face her. "How could something so Evil attack something so Good?"

"It's the Abyss," Harper replied. "It destroys all that is Good."

"Captain, I detect three life signs aboard the ship."

"Magog?" Harper asked.

"They are not Magog."

"So Dylan, what do we do now?"

"We go see who's left."

"Right, sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter: The crew comes across some young children, and Devon is overwhelmed.


	17. chapter 17

Devon comes across a young child.

* * *

Rhade, Beka, and Harper all gathered inside the Maru as it headed for the ship. "I have a bad feeling about this, Boss," Harper said, causing Rhade and Beka to turn to look at him. "Magog are never a good thing."

"Harper, for the last time, we have to see if there are survivors," Beka said, as they pulled into the ship's small docking bay. "Okay, let's go see who's home."

"Yeah, let's go see." Harper followed Rhade and Beka to the air lock. "Rommie said that there were only three life forms."

"And that they were small," a soft voice called out from behind them, and they turned to see Devon. "Hi."

"Devon, what are you doing here?" Beka asked her, as she looked at Devon. "Does Dylan and Trance know that you are here?"

"Not really." Devon shifted on her feet. "I wanted to come along to see what happened for myself."

"We can't go back now. There is not enough breathable air left for them for a few hours." Beka then grabbed Devon's arm and pulled her over to Harper's side. "Harper, you watch her like a hawk. If anything happens to her, you'll have to answer to Trance."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harper replied, as he gave her a small salute. "I shall take care of the wee one."

"You better," Rhade answered, as they entered the ship. The air on the other side was hard to breath. "It smells of death."

"Oh, that's what that is," Harper remarked and got a look from both Rhade and Beka. "Sorry, just trying to break the ice."

"What is that?" Devon asked Harper, as she moved over to the video screen. A scene of five Magog looking around flashed for a second, followed by one of three small children hiding from the Magog. "Is that happening now?"

"Only one way to know for sure." Beka and Rhade took off in one direction leaving Harper and Devon to locate the command deck. "We should try to find out what happened to the people of this ship."

"They all died." Devon froze in her tracks causing Harper to slam into her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling to the floor and shot a glance ahead to see why she had stopped. There in front of her, the corridor was lined with dead bodies. "I think the Magog killed them."

"Bad news for us."

"How is that bad news for us?" Devon turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Because the command deck is through that corridor."

"Oh, that is bad news." Devon then turned to face the corridor. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"We have to simply step around or over the bodies." Her face dropped and she bit down on her lower lip. "It's the only way."

"Okay, since it's the only way." Devon then followed Harper as they slowly made their way down the corridor stepping over and around the dead bodies. "This is not cool."

"No, it's not." They finally made their way to the end of the corridor and stood outside the door to the command deck. "Okay, let's see what damage we have inside." He punched a few buttons on the panel next to the door and it slowly opened to a Magog. "Oops."

The Magog then lunged at Devon only to have her jump out of the way and it hit the wall. "Shoot it."

"Right." Harper shot the Magog before it took a step and it fell back against he wall dead. "Okay, let's hope for no more surprises." Devon grabbed his arm. "What?" Harper turned to see the female child. She had to be no more than three years of age. "Aw, man." The child had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a worn, dirty dress and no shoes.

"Mama," the child cried out, as she looked around. "Mama!"

"Your mama's not here, little one," Devon said to her, as she dropped down in front of the child. "I'm Devon." The child looked at Devon and tears rushed down her face as she flung herself at Devon. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Harper said, as Devon wrapped her arms around the child. "The little one's scared that's all." Harper then looked around the command deck and whistled. "Man, they put up one hell of a fight." Harper then indicated to Devon the blaster marks in the walls. "They didn't want the Magog to get to the children."

"Sounds like a noble idea." Devon picked up the child and followed Harper more into the command deck. "Where are the other children?"

"I don't have any idea."

* * *

**TBC**


	18. chapter 18

More kids.

* * *

Rhade and Beka rounded a corner only to come across some bodies. "Okay, there's the crew," Beka said, as she covered her mouth. "The Magog were here."

"They still are," Rhade said, as he pulled Beka back and shot a Magog in the chest. "We have to locate those children."

"Right." Beka then brought out her comlink. "Harper, come in."

"Yeah, Boss," he answered.

"What did you find?"

"One child, female, alive. You?"

"None so far. Keep them both safe." Beka then turned to look into a hatch and saw movement. "Rhade."

"I see it." Rhade moved into the room and towards the movement. The second time the figure started to run, Rhade caught it. "Gotcha."

"Let go of me, Magog," a young boy demanded, as he fought to get free from Rhade. "You will not kill me like you did my parents." The boy was barely nine years old and didn't really stand a chance against Rhade.

"Easy," Beka said, as she grabbed his arms. "We're not Magog. We're here to help you."

"Have you found my sister, Karsie, she's only three years old? I lost her while running from the Magog."

"Yeah, our ship mate did. Our ship detected three life signs that weren't Magog. Do you know who the other one is or where they are?"

"You mean, Trinity." The boy rolled his eyes. "I hate that girl. She thinks she is so much better than the rest of us."

"I do not," a soft voice called out from behind them, and they turned to see a twelve year old blonde girl carrying what looked like to be a six-year-old boy. "This is Trevor by the way.'

"I'm Beka and this is Rhade," Beka said, as she let go of the boy. "And you are?"

"Dominic," he replied, as he stood tall for a minute. "Son of the first mate on this ship."

"Magog," Trinity cried out, as she shoved Trevor to the floor as the remaining Magog jumped at Beka and Rhade only to get shot from behind. They all then looked up to see Rommie. "Who are you?"

"Rommie, thank god," Harper said, as he, Devon, and Karsie came up to the others. "What took you so long?"

"Ten Magog, Harper," Rommie replied, as she looked over at the children. "We should return to the Andromeda. These children need medical attention."

"She's an avatar," Trinity said, as she touched Rommie's arm. "Cool. Avatars rock."

"You and Avatars," Dominic mumbled, as he walked by her with Karsie in his arms. "Always learning about Avatars. It's pathetic."

"I know," Trevor said, as he followed them out. "Never stops talking about avatars."

"Let's get you all back to the ship," Beka said, as they ushered them back to the Maru. "Dylan, we have the children. We are coming back."

"We'll be waiting," Dylan replied.

"Why are you blue?" Trevor asked Devon, causing her to play with her tail. "Normal beings aren't blue."

"She's blue because she's special," Harper answered, as he came up next to Devon and put an arm around her shoulders. "Devon's special in many ways." Trevor then turned his attention to Dominic and left them alone. "Don't worry about them, Devon. They're just kids. They ask weird questions some times."

"But I'm really not normal am I? She asked him, as she played with her tail.

"No, you're not normal. You're an avatar to a sun. That makes you really special in my book. I go for special one above normal any day."

That got a small blush to cross Devon's face. "Thanks Harper. I needed to hear that."

"I know. Now we get the chance to see how these youngsters deal with seeing Trance for the first time. Should be a shocker."

"Yeah, it will be."

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter we kinda get to know how a parent's view of a race can be reflected on his children.**

* * *

Trance looked up with a smile when the children came into the Medical Deck with Devon, Rhade, and Harper. "Another different colored one," Dominic scoffed, as he looked at trance. "What are there no other humans aboard the ship? I mean besides the two females."

"What is Rhade then?" Trevor asked him. "Isn't he human."

"No, Trevor he's not."

"When what is he?" Trevor turned to face Rhade. "He looks normal."

"He's a Nietzschean, Trevor. Never to be trusted. Father said their loyalties are only to their pride and nothing else."

"Your father was simple minded," Dylan said, as he came up with Rommie and Beka. "Rhade is very loyal to the Andromeda."

"This bucket of bolts?"

"I'm not a bucket of bolts," all three Andromeda avatars snapped, causing Trinity and Karsie to jump. "That was uncalled for."

"What are you?" Trevor asked Rommie, as he looked from the video screen to Rommie. "You look like the ship."

"That's because she's an avatar of the ship," Devon replied, as she looked over at Rommie. "And the Andromeda is a War Ship, not a bucket of bolts."

"A War Ship, Cool," Trinity said, as she went over to look at Rommie. "An avatar, even better."

"Another Avatar." Dominic rolled his eyes. "Why are we here?"

"Because you need to be check out to see how you are doing physically," Trance replied, as she looked over at them. "The air on your ship wasn't the best. We just want to make sure that you guys are okay."

"I don't buy it," Dominic said, as he turned to leave. "Let us make repairs to our ship and we'll be on our way."

"Our way, meaning only you, Karsie, and Trevor," Trinity said, as she looked over at him. "You do not want me aboard your ship, remember. Your father tried to kill me before that Magog attacked us."

"We should have killed you." Dominic lunged at Trinity only to have Rhade stop him. "You think you can stop me, Nietzschean. My father trained me to kill your kind."

"I bet he did," Rhade answered, as he grabbed Dominic by the back of his shirt and set him down on one of the beds. "But you're not going to try your luck today."

"You have no right to talk to me this way or treat me like a child," Dominic quickly got to his feet only to be stopped by Rommie. "I'm not afraid of an avatar. They can easily be killed."

Rommie shot him a 'are you kidding' look and then grabbed his arm forcing him to the floor. "You are going to behave," she said to him, as he fought to free himself from her grip. "Or you'll be put in the bridge."

"I don't think so." Dominic broke free from Rommie's grip and the next minute, the crew new, he had a knife to Devon's throat. "I'm not going to stay on this bucket of bolts any longer than it takes for you to fix my ship."

"Dominic you're insane," Trinity said, as she came up to him. "They are our best bet to make it out of here alive, and you know that.'

"Shut up!" He tightened his hold onto Devon only to have her pop out and he stumbled forward. "What happened? Where the hell did she go?"

"Somewhere safe," Trance replied, causing Dominic to turn to face her only to get a shot in the arm. "Now you sleep." Dominic then fell to the floor as the drug started to work. Trance then looked over at Dylan. "I'll go find Devon." She then too popped out.

"Wow," Trinity said. "That's cool."

"Yeah, it is," Harper said, as he helped Rhade get Dominic strapped down to a bed. "How can a kid hate people so much?"

"It's how he was raised, Harper," Rhade replied, as they looked over at Trevor and Karsie.

"Right. If you say so."

* * *

**TBC**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter:

We meet up with Trinity's Twin brother and two special Twins.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter we meet up with Trinity's twin brother and two very special twins.**

* * *

It didn't take Trance very long to find Devon. She was curled up in Harper's lab under a table. "Devon," she called out as she hunched in front of her. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"That child tried to kill me," Devon replied and took up a small knife from the floor. "How can something so young, have so much evil in him?"

"Because his father trained him that way," a voice called out and they turned to see Trinity standing in the door way. "Dominic's father had seen only the bad side of many races. In his mind, he thought that the only good race, was human. So he then taught Dominic to despise all alien races and attack when necessary."

"That's why they attacked your family before the Magog attacked the ship," Trance pointed out. "They would have killed you if they had been given the chance to make your family leave."

"The Magog boarded the ship and attacked us. They took my twin brother, and little twin siblings when they ran. I was tracking them when you came aboard." Trinity pushed back a loose strand of hair to show a slave mark just above her ear. "What?"

"You're a slave," Devon said, as she pointed to the mark. "Even, I know what that is. So I guess the really hard question is, who was your master?"

"Dominic's uncle was my master." Trinity then looked around. "He would beat Riley and I for hours. We would then get beaten again when we stood between him and twins. They never deserved to be hit. They are only two-years old."

"What of your parents?" Dylan asked, as he and Beka came into the bay. "Are they alive?"

"No, Dominic's Uncle shot my father and then turned on my mom. The Magog got to her first and it killed her."

"Your name means Spirit," Trance interrupted Trinity, as if she sensed that she needed the diversion. "Very unique."

"I guess, Ri and I pretty much took care of the twins, Apollo and Hazel. Their parents were killed by Dominic's father because they were different." Trinity then spun around to face Dylan. "I need to find my brother and the twins. The Magog took them for a reason. I think I know why that is."

"The Abyss," Devon said, as she leaned on a table. "Oh, course it would be the Abyss. Who else would want to destroy two children."

"Dominic," Trinity said out loud, causing them to look over at her. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Devon nodded. "Sorry. I don't have high regards to Dominic after all that happened with everybody."

"I don't blame you," Beka said, as she watched Trinity look around the room. "What is it?"

"I feel Riley, he's close."

"What do you mean, you can feel him?"

"We have a connection, a special connection, we can sense each other's presence and moods."

"Cool." Just then Rommie can in looking really upset. "Rommie, what's wrong?"

"Dominic just sent the Magog our location and they're heading this way."

"That boy needs a time out."

"Now isn't the time for that." Trinity spun around with extreme fear in her eyes. "The Magog are here." She then popped out of the room, leaving them all stunned.

"What is she? Trance, is she another Sun Avatar?"

"I don't think so," Trance replied, as she shot a glance over at Devon. "If she is, she's far from her sun."

Just then Trinity popped back into the room with a boy her age and two little brown hair twins. "Now, would be a good time to get out of here."

"Andromeda, take us out," Dylan called out to her. "Someone get to the command deck and take us into slip stream."

"I'm on it, Boss," Harped called out. "Going to slip stream in three two one." Andromeda entered slip stream and the twins cried out in fear.

"It's going to be okay," Trinity whispered to them. "We're safe here."

* * *

**TBC**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter/s:

The twins true selves are revealed along with Trinity and Riley's.


	21. Chapter 21

The twins weren't calm until after the Andromeda returned to normal space. It was only then after they were given the all clear sign, did Dylan turned upon the newest guests with questions. "Who are you?" he asked, as Trinity and Riley looked up from playing with the twins. "What are you?"

"We're avatars," Trinity pointed out. "Put we really aren't good ones, since we kinda lost our suns."

"How can you loose two suns?" Harper asked, as he came into the room followed by Rhade, Trevor, and Dominic. "I mean, there aren't that many left out there."

"They were taken away when they became avatars," Trance replied, as she looked at them. "But the young twins, are not avatars. They are human."

"Yes, they are," Riley said, as he looked down at Apollo and Hazel. "They are meant to be the rulers of the New Common Wealth. They have been breed for that purpose."

"Oh, really," Dylan said, as he looked down at the twins. "Another reason, why the Abyss would want them dead. The Abyss hates the Common Wealth."

"Our adopted human parents devoted their lives into protecting them and they died doing so. It's only fitting that Trinity and I protect them for as long as we can. We kinda did hope that we would run across the Andromeda sooner than later in our voyage. I just wished that it had been under better circumstances." Riley then shot a glance over to see that Trinity had tears in the corner of her eyes. "They may not have been our real parents, but they took us in when no one else did, and they raised us."

"So you guys are avatars?" Devon asked with a touch of joy in her voice. "That's totally cool. I'm an avatar too."

"That's great. We can be buddies," Trinity said, as she looked around. "Since we've find the Andromeda, maybe now, we can try to locate our suns."

"We might be able to help you with that," Dylan said, and both sets of twins smiled.

"We're going to need more rooms painted," Beka pointed out, causing Devon to smile. "Harper, that's your job."

"Two more rooms?" Harper cried out, as then smiled. "Sounds like fun. Are we going with the whole sun theme for them?"

"Sun theme?" Trinity asked Devon, as she picked up Hazel who was walking away. "What does he mean by that?"

"Harper, why don't you, Trance, and Devon go show the twins," Dylan said, as he turned to look at Dominic. "We have some things to talk about young man."

"I'm not scared of you," Dominic said, as he shot a glance over at Trevor.

"Trevor, why don't we go pick out a room for you?" Beka said, as she took his hand. "We'll let the boys talk."

"Okay," Trevor replied, causing Dominic's face to fall, as his brother left. "Can mine get painted too?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." The doors shut behind them.

"Okay, Dominic, why did you send our location to the Magog" Dylan asked him.

"Because I wanted to get read of the half breed."

"Which one?"

"Trinity. Father said she would cause trouble. She's an Avatar of a sun. There is no such thing." Just then the door opened and walked in. "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask Dylan a question," Devon replied, as she looked at him. "You do not have to be so rude."

"Well, like I was saying. There are no such things as Avatars of suns." Devon's face then dropped and Dominic smiled. "What? Did I crush your dreams of meeting one of those freaks?"

"No, I'm one of those freaks." Devon then turned and bolted out of the room only to crash into Rommie. "Sorry, Rommie." She got up and headed for her room in tears.

"What did you say to her?" Rommie asked Dominic as she came up to them. "You clearly upset her."

"I said that there are no such things are as Avatars of Suns. Avatars of Ships are highly dumb."

"Watch it," Rhade said, cutting him off. "You do not want to upset Rommie."

"I don't really care."

"Fine, you will," Dylan said, as he looked over at Rommie. "But him in the brig, and keep him there until he decides to play nice."

"Yes, sir." Rommie grabbed Dominic by the back of the shirt and hauled him towards the brig."

"That boy has to learn manners," Dylan said, as he and Rhade headed for the command deck.

"He learned his hatred from his father," Rhade pointed out. "That is something that usually takes a while to change."

"I know. These next few days are going to be so much fun."

"You're right about that."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Spoilers:**

Next Chapter/s:

Devon confronts Trance about her being an Avatar for much longer. The twins get a chance to talk to Devon and have some child like fun with Harper.


	22. Chapter 22

The twins were really interested in the sun theme of Devon's room, but Trance quickly noticed that Devon wasn't happy. She did a great job of hiding it from the others, but Trance knew her better. Trance grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, as the twins and Trevor took off to find chambers of their own. "Devon, what's wrong?" Trance asked her.

"I don't know if I want to be an avatar anymore," Devon replied as she turned to face Trance. "It's getting too hard to understand everything. There is so much hatred in Dominic." Tears soon began to run down her face. "When I was in my sun, I was safe. Here I'm not."

"You can't go back," a soft voice called out from behind them, and they turned to see Trinity. "We need you to help us find our suns."

"But I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go back to my sun."

"Hey." Trinity took up Devon's hands in hers. "I know that life is really hard. It always seems to never go your way, but if you go back to your sun, you'll miss out on everything. You won't get to meet new people, try new things, and learn stuff."

"But I'll be safe in my sun. Nothing can hurt my sun."

"Except the Abyss," Riley said, as he came up to them. "The Abyss has ways of destroying your sun. You can't be safe from the Abyss."

"Riley, don't scare her anymore than she all ready is," Trinity said, as she hit him in the arm.

"Sorry, but I thought that she really needed to know the truth."

"What kind of truth?" Trance asked, as she turned to look over at them.

"We made ourselves loose the location of our suns to protect them from the Abyss."

"What?" Devon asked, as she looked over at Trinity. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we knew that once we became Avatars, the Abyss would go after us and leave our suns alone. That is true up until the part that the Abyss destroys us. Then it'll go after our suns. We do not dare to loose this fight."

"But the Abyss is so strong and evil. It doesn't matter who's in it's way. It'll destroy you without even thinking."

"We know."

"Then why do all this."

"Because it's the path that we've chosen for ourselves. We are stronger together than we are apart. When we heard of the twins being born, we knew that we had to do something."

"So you made yourself forget where your suns were because of them?"

"No, we did that because we were terrified of the Abyss. Little did we know, that we would really need to know where the locations of our suns are."

"Then I have good news for you," Rommie said, as she came up to them.

"Oh, really?" Trinity asked, as she turned to face her. "And what would that be."

"I have located three locations where your suns maybe located."

"Really?" Devon asked, as she went over to look at the picture Andromeda had brought up to show them. "You really did find their suns."

"It's a one out of three chance that I may have."

"That's great news," Trinity said, as she looked around to see Trevor coming towards them with a knife. "That can't be a good thing."

"I'll take that," Rhade said, as he pulled the knife from Trevor's hand and yanked the boy off of his feet by the back end of his shirt. "I knew that you were acting different. You always were on Dominic's right hand. You wouldn't change your point of views that quickly."

"Trevor, why would you hurt us?" Trinity asked, as she looked at the boy. "We've never caused you any harm."

"Father said you were not to be trusted," Trevor snapped, as he fought to get free from Rhade's grip on him. "Father said it would have been better if you all died."

"I take offense to that as well," Devon said as she went up to Trevor. "You don't know what it's like to be us."

"You're inbreeds. You shouldn't be able to walk the universes."

"I can't believe you just said that," Trinity said, as Devon's face fell. "You're not different than your brother."

"That's a good thing." Trevor then crossed his arms over his chest. "I would rather be like him than like you."

"Take him to the brig," Dylan snapped, causing everybody to turn to look at him. "Some time in it should teach him a lesson on manners and respect."

"Yes, Sir," Rhade said, as he took Trevor to the Brig. "You better learn fast."

"I don't need to do anything," Trevor replied, as he sat down next to Dominic. "We'll be out of here before too long."

"I wouldn't count on that." Rhade then left them and meet the others on the command deck, where the twins were looking at three hologram images of what might be their suns. "We still have to figure out which ones are your suns."

"We'll come to that bridge when we get to it," Trinity said, as she looked at the suns. "We can't go to them any time soon. We have to protect the twins from the Abyss and the Magog. They want them dead."

"And we can't allow that to happen," Riley said, as he looked at the hologram images. "As much as we would love to see our suns again. We have our duty to do."

"Then we shall help you," Dylan said, as he looked around. "It's been a while since we've had a cause worth fighting for."

"You all will help us?" Trinity asked, as she looked around.

"I will," Rommie said, as she came to stand next to Dylan.

"As will I," Trance said.

"What the heck," both Beka and Harper said, then all eyes turned to Rhade.

"If it's a good fight, then I'm in as well," he said.

**TBC**


End file.
